


Rainy Days and Rubber Suits | Tate Langdon x Male Reader Smut

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: You moved to a new place and one of your dad's patients catches your eye. Basically Ben and Vivian had a son instead of a daughter.
Relationships: Tate Langdon/ Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Rainy Days and Rubber Suits | Tate Langdon x Male Reader Smut

**Author's Note:**

> GIF is not mine.

You unpacked the boxes filled with items from your old house. You couldn’t say you were happy to move, especially into this old, musty smelling, Victorian house. might as well be named the Adams family.

You heard your dad Ben call out your name, “so…do you like the place?” You kinda smiled, whilst you did, it was a massive move and you weren’t ready to start over again. “I guess” with that he playfully smacked you in the arm, “come on grumpy, go help your mum with the boxes, I’m just gonna check the alarms”

“Okay, dad.” You go and help your mom move the last of the boxes from the moving truck to the house. She puts a hand on your shoulder with a warm smile. “I know this is gonna be weird and tough but give it a try okay, sweetie?”

“No promises…” You say with a small smile, carrying your boxes to your room.

You hear your dad slightly chuckle as you struggle to carry your boxes up the stairs, “you need any help?” You shook your head hesitantly.

You finally reached your room, placing the boxes down, letting out a big sigh. You sat on the cold wooden floor, finally able to have a break after spending an hour moving everything indoors.

Your joints pop as you lay back and stretch out from the hours and hours of being stuck in the car. The room had potential and you could see it. But right now you simply laid there in silence.

After some unknown amount of time, you started to unpack, unrolling, and flattening some posters and setting up a foldable bookshelf you had.

This is the new normal You think to yourself.

To be truthful you weren’t really excited…for whatever this will be, the house gave off weird vibes and tbh you felt normal as of now, though it was kinda off-putting after the lady selling the house told you all the dark history of the house you weren’t exactly excited.

So many people are going to question what it’s like living there and to be honest, you’re probably gonna get bullied for living here, so many people are so hateful these days.

Enough of those thoughts, you began to lull away into a nap, wanting nothing more than to just sleep as of now.

The nap was uneventful and dreamless. You woke up feeling slightly rested. But now the boredom set in, the motivation to finish unpacking gone with your nap.

You debated going for a walk and the potential for questions from passersby. In the end, you grabbed your phone and swiped through photos of you and your friends before the move.

You weren’t known to be a crier but something about looking through old photos, seeing your friends, how happy you were, it’s like the world came crashing down when you told them the sad news of the move.

You all stay in contact though and you’ve recently planned to see all of them in the summer break which was in a couple of weeks. With that you sighed placing your phone down, walking down the stairs to explore the house more.

(Time skip)

It’s been a month since you’ve been here, you could say it was the best, being bullied made you probably the most depressed kid at this school, you caught your dad cheating on the maid of the house, which was gross because she was old, you’re still mentally scarred from that.

But you met a boy, his name was Tate, short fluffy blond hair, he was lean, tall, sweet, funny and found dark humor like yourself funny.

Today was the first time he came up to your room, it was nice to see him.

You were doodling a corgi when Tate knocked on your open door. “Hey.” You motion for him to come in. “What are you working on?” He asks, craning his neck.

You show him the picture and he smiles at it. “It’s cute. Not as cute as you of course. He slips his arm behind your head, leaning on you.

“Think you’d ever draw me?”

You nodded, staring into his eyes, “You know I would, you have very beautiful features” Tate gave you a cute little laugh, a smile bright and big on his face.

Tate stood up, he began to take his clothes off, stripping down, so you covered your eyes, “t-Tate we’ve only known each other for two weeks” and that’s when you heard Tate laugh, “calm down I’m only taking off my cardigan” with that you uncovered your eyes, Tate sliding back beside you, pecking you on the lips

You make a noise of surprise, melting into the kiss. He pulls away and you pout. He gives you another quick peck and a boop on the nose. “better?” He asks.

“Much, thank you.” You resume your work, defining the face and features of the dog. Tate puts your headphones over hos ears and lays on your shoulder, losing himself in the violins and the sight of your drawing.

He’s never actually seen a prettier sight, never in his life has someone made his heart skip a beat like you did, you made him go crazy.

Tate smiled lazily up at you, but you didn’t notice you were too busy drawing away. Tate thought you were so beautiful, everything about you was perfect.

You felt Tate sit up slightly, hearing your stomach grumble Tate chuckled slightly, “you wanna order some food?” He questioned, you nodded in return, blushing slightly as he noticed.

“It’s fine baby, we all get hungry” with that he kissed you again this time being a quick peck to the lips as he stood up, you too, both of you dressing down to boxers to get comfortable in bed. You both sat back down, Tate picked the phone up, handing it to you, “Pizza tonight?”

You nod.

Tate calls the pizza place and orders your usual pepperoni and a cheese pizza for later. He hangs up and tells you it’ll be about forty minutes. He goes to your bookshelf and grabs the book he’s been reading when he’s over, opening it to the last spot he was at.

“You know you can take it with you, Tate… I don’t mind.” You say, quietly turning your sketchbook to a new page and starting to sketch Tate.

“I know… but I like reading next to you, I can’t focus at home. And it’s another reason to come over here.”

Tate smiles as his fingers glide gently down the paper, the sharp but soft feeling underneath his finger made him enjoy the experienced reading even more.

You carry on drawing Tate without him even knowing, he stood still for while, just flicking through the pages, skimming over them like it hasn’t been his thousandth time reading the same book over and over again.

You just about finish the drawing but Tate moves, which makes you let out a loud sigh.

“what’s up?” He asks, confused.

“You moved…” Tate shifts back to where he thinks he was and you smile. He starts to move his neck and you stop him. “You don’t get to see it until it’s done!” Tate scoffs.

He understands but still wants to see it. Although he knows you’ll bonk him on the head if he tries and causes you to mess up.

Tate tried to peer around the corner, your swatted away his head, not wanting him to see it just yet.

Tate flinched and moved away with a smile “ouch” he pulled a hurtful look making you feel bad but he should’ve learned by now by how many times he’s done it.

“I’m sorry babe, but you’re not seeing it till I’m finished” you giggle making Tate smile, you were so fucking cute…Tate finally found the perfect someone

“Hey, boys! Your pizzas are here!!” You hear your mom call from downstairs. Tate quickly slips his pants and shirt on. “be right back cutie.” You smile and continue to draw, now focusing on Tate’s shoulder and chest, blocking out the general shapes. You barely register Tate’s footsteps and the smell of pizza wafting up the stairs until Tate places the boxes on a small table in your room.

“Okay art bug. Pizza is here. Put down the sketchbook.” He says, grabbing you both a couple slices. You finish the last few pencil strokes for his neck and place the book to the side.

You felt the bed dip slightly as Tate settles beside you, handing you two slices of pizzas, and two for himself of course.

The pleasure in your face lit Tate up, you looked so satisfied, the flavor of the pizza mixed with pepperoni making your mouth water for more.

You devoured the pieces within seconds, a smile on Tate’s face “glad you’re enjoying it” you wiped away the leftover pizza sauce around your mouth, giggling like a five-year-old, which brought color to your cheeks, Tate noticed of course

He gives you a peck on the cheek. You guys have a slice or two more each and pat your full stomachs.

“What do you want to do now?” You ask.

Tate shrugs. “I don’t know. I vote we clean up and just cuddle.”

You nod and clear up the pizza trash, quickly laying back in bed. “I love you, Tate.”

“I love you to baby” he kisses you again, but this time his lips linger over your own. You could feel the kiss get a little more heated, but you pulled away at the last second.

Tate pulls a grumpy face at the loss only making you laugh, “Tate…come on…you can cuddle me” Tate’s did a 180, a warm smile now planted upon his face as you slide in front of him, Tate obviously being the bigger spoon.

“You’re so warm” you snuggle into one of Tate’s arms, feeling Tate’s head rest on top of yours as he wraps his arms around you faster, enjoying the closeness

You eventually fall asleep and wake up the next morning to it pouring rain and texts from your parents saying they’re stuck at a hotel cause the roads flooded.

“Looks like I’m stuck here for the weekend,” Tate says. “How unfortunate….”

You smile and are very happy for the time alone with him.

The rain soothed your sleepy mind as Tate snuggled into your head, “I wish we could stay here forever but we’ve gotta get up and do some stuff today, okay?” You nodded.

“Well I can finish the drawing I’ve done of you…I want you to have it” he grinned “of course I’d have it” he kissed your temple, then hopped out of bed boxer clad.

The rain on the windows only soothed you both and Tate could help but sit back down, looking out the window, the rubber suit on his mind upstairs…what a good prank this would be, he’d make sure to comfort you afterward, amongst other things

You whistle at his boxer clad bubble butt. 

He does a little dance and shake. “Can I borrow some clothes for a shower?” He asks already moving to your closet.

“Sure.” You look up at him in time to get his boxers in your face.

You’ll keep them for later you tell yourself acting as if everything was normal and you were putting them in the corner to be washed.

“Nice Tate…real nice” he chuckled, it was stupid morning shenanigans what more couldn’t you both love about being in each other’s company.

“Okay…I’m off for a shower” he said leaving the room with a smile. As soon as he left, he walked down the hall, past the bathroom and to the string attached to the ceiling which was to pull down the stairs to the attic.

He pulled them down, walking up.

You put headphones in and continued the drawing. After a while you pull out one of the earbuds and don’t hear the shower.

“Tate?” You call to no response. You set down your stuff and wall to the bathroom. “That’s weird… it hasn’t been used.” You also see the clothes Tate borrowed.

“Tate? Are you walking around here naked?”

You searched everywhere until you found the stairs leading up to attic…your heartbeat increased a little as you walked slowly up the crew king stairs.

“T-tate…are you up-“ you were cut off by a hand wrapping around your mouth, pulling you up and against there chest. The hand was covered in a latex glove.

You gave out a muffled scream as you heard the usual chuckle rumbling from a chest…of course it was Tate. As soon as he let you go, you looked behind you, up at him. He was wearing…a latex suit.

You felt your dick twitch in your pants as see only his eyes. Tate could sense that you were…horny. But he wanted to do it somewhere that you’d be comfortable with, so he grabbed your hand, pulling you down the stairs.

You were intimidated by the suit and Tate too so you were slightly scared as well as horny.

Tate leads you back to your bedroom, locking the door and closing the blinds, rain still pattering away at the window.

“Tate where did you even find that thing?” You ask, sitting on the edge of your bed. You want to reach out and touch him but you don’t for some reason.

You look him up and down, assuming he’s naked under the latex.

“A-are you gonna talk?” He was giving you the silent treatment, his hand going down slowly and playing with his clothed dick. Your eyes opened wide as you stare into his eyes, not knowing what to do.

You gulp as he stands up, his hand coming underneath your chin as he unzips the zipper between his legs, his eight-inch, red, veiny, thick cock popping out.

Tate could see the shocked expression on your face…he knew you were a virgin so he was going to go gently, he loved you too much to treat you like a slut.

You start to memorize Tate in the suit, dick out, and hard as can be.

I’m definitely drawing that You make a mental note.

The suit squeaks as Tate gestures down to his newly exposed cock. You get on your knees, grabbing the base and let him gently ease your head down towards him.

Your nose is soon filled with his naturally sweaty smell and it sends a wave of blood down to your already hard dick. You’d never sucked a dick before but are so glad it’s Tate’s that will be your first.

You take a deep breath and take the tip into your mouth, feeling it’s warmth and weight on your tongue.

Tate threaded his hands through your hair, slowly pushing you up and down, helping you bob your head and set a rhythm.

You heard his low grunts through the suit, you must be doing something good. Tate was surprised at how good you were, he was thinking about why you were so good, but he was slowly ripped from those thoughts as he felt your nose slowly nestle into his trimmed, short pubes.

“Shit…” god he loved you so fucking much. He let you control yourself, not wanting to choke you. Which was too late, already gagging on his cock. Tate pulled you back immediately, worried for you.

You knew why he did it, slowly making your way back to his cock.

“I’m okay.” You tell him, glancing up and then going back to work.

Tate tastes so good you could suck on him for hours. You go all the way to the base and feel his trimmed pubes in your nose. You hold it as long as you can and then back off.

You repeat this rhythm over and over, Tate’s moans barely audible through the mask.

“Please take off the mask Tate!”

He hesitated for a second, wanting to live out the fantasy of being a stranger to you, but he did, unzipping the mask and throwing it onto the bed, a sweet smile on his face.

“Go ahead baby…get back to work” and you did, this time Tate took over letting him take control as he pushed your head in a fast rhythm sometimes the tip going too far and making you gag…he knew you were okay to be doing this.

Keeping eye contact with you aloud you both to know your limits and when it was time for a breather.

Eventually, Tate has to stop you before he cums down your throat.

“Fuck baby… wait… wait! Don’t wanna cum yet.” He says.

He pushes his foot against your clothed erection, a sizable wet patch on the front. “Someone needs attention.”

“Please touch me Tate!” You beg.

“Anything for you sweetheart” with that he pushes you on the bed, undressing you, yanking of your boxers as your hard erection pops out, his hand wrapped around your erection as he loomed over you, capturing your lips into an enduring kiss.

You grunted into his mouth as his tongue entered yours, his hand jerking you off at a fast pace, you feel him move more onto the bed, it dipping underneath him.

Your hands tangle in his hair and keep him there so you can make out with him.

He moves his body, resting his bigger dick on yours and take them both in his hand and starts stroking, precum covering them both.

“Oh fuck Tate!!”

“Someone has a Naughty mouth don’t they?”

“Y-yeh” you could only muster up a word as Tate continued to jerk you both off, your dicks slick and warm against each other as Tate kisses you with neediness, he wanted you close.

Being a virgin made Tate take things slow, he loved you so he was going to try everything in his power to make it as amazing, gentle, and less painful for you.

He stops again and you whine. “Why’d you stop?!?”

“Cause I wanna ask you something. Are you sure you’re ready to have sex with me? I don’t want you to rush.” He asks, suddenly serious.

“I’m ready Tate I promise.” He smiles at your answer and pulls out a cock ring from his backpack, slipping it on you.

“To prolong the fun. Now turn over and show me that amazing ass of yours.” Tate orders.

You do as told, your sensitive cock resting on the sheets, precum staining the fresh sheets placed on your bed.

As soon as your ass is on show, you feel his hands smooth over the soft, plush areas of your cheeks, Tate feeling around, kneeling down, facing your ass.

“So fucking perfect for me…all of you”

You smile but also blush at the comment, feeling Tate pull both cheeks apart to get better access.

You moan and squirm as you feel the air on your exposed hole.

“Damn baby… your asshole is nice and pink.” Tate comments, kissing your inner cheek. “Are you ready for your first rim job?”

“Yes!”

You moan as Tate takes a long lick from the bottom of your asscrack across your hole and up to your full heavy balls, taking one into his mouth and then spitting it out.

“As tasty as I expected.” He smirks before diving back in and eating your ass.

You feel him smirk against you hole as he begins eating you out. His hands pulling your cheeks even further apart to get better access.

You could only moan as his tongue dives in further, sliding past the tight ring of muscle and into your hole, opening you up with a slick tongue.

“T-tate…f-fuck please…” your hand wound up in his hair, pushing him further into your ass, enjoying the feeling of Tate being gentle and sweet, opening you up for him.

You felt his latex covered body behind you, his hands still holding your cheeks apart

“Please what baby?”

“Please fuck me!!” You beg.

“Patience I still gotta open you up… I don’t want to hurt you too bad. By the way? Do you have lube?” He asks floofy hair bouncing as he pops up to look at you.

You blush. “In my underwear drawer…”

He reaches over to the drawer, pulling on the gold knob to open it, the lube day on top. With a smirk Tate pulled it out, opening the cap and placing the cold lube on his fingers and some right into your hole which made you hiss and flinch.

“C-cold” you said, Tate nodding as he slides two of his fingers at the same time, it caused you to wince in pain, but it felt good at the same time, Tate thrusting them slowly in and out of you.

“I’m gonna go slow, okay baby?” You nodded, Tate going down to kiss and suck at your neck, wanting to Mark you up.

You whine and whimper as his fingers push in and out of you, the pain fading to a dull ache. Tate loves the way your face twists in pleasure. He eventually adds a third finger and deems you ready, slicking up his cock with lube.

You feel him smack the tip on your hole. “Ready beautiful?”

You nodded, Tate not waiting already thrusting into you. He was rather girthy so you flinched as he stretched your hole, feeling every ridge, every vein as he slides into your warm, perfect, wet hole.

“F-fuck tate” the smooth latex of his suit making you shiver as it was cold against your skin, Tate smiling at you whining as he slides all the way in, balls deep.

“Fuck…” Tate enjoyed the tightness, staying still to let you adjust to his size.

You both stay there in each other’s embrace, Tate looming over you. He presses his nose into the crook of your neck, slowly kissing up your and then along your jawline.

“I need you Tate…: You whisper.

"Need me to what?”

“I need you to move and make me yours.”

“Fuck, how long I’ve waited for you to say that” with that he slides out to the tip, feeling his whole eight-inch cock leave you, Tate’s lips next to your ear, hearing grunt as you moaned.

“T-tate that feels…” you were cut off as he rammed himself back in, his balls slapping into your cheeks, he pulled out and repeated the process.

Your hands in his hair as he begins to set a brutal pace, “ugh fuck…please” he kissed your jaw over and over again, wanting to make sure you felt loved and cared for within the moment.

Soon the room is filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and thunder from outside.

Tate’s ass jiggles with every thrust. “Oh fuck you feel so good” He grunts over and over.

The grunts only make you draw closer, both of your orgasms approaching as Tates thrusts get sloppy, the latex suit soft against your skin, but causing red marks to appear from the friction of the suit.

You will be indeed asking Tate to be wearing this more often. The thunder outside and the pitter patter of the rain was something you both found soothing, but that didn’t stop the rough sex from happening.

“So fucking close” Tate whispered roughly on your ear, which came out as a growl nearly, you were so close, Tate was treating you like a prince…everything was good.

“Oh fuck Tate! Please!! Cum inside me!”

Your legs are bound to be red from the suit but it’s worth it being so close to him.

You feel the soreness of the red roar makes on your legs, Tate smiling at them, thank fuck he marked you up, you looked so good as a mess.

“Such a mess for me baby…gonna make me cum”

At this point you’re mainly gasps and moans.

Tate too. He feels that coil inside of him get tighter and tighter and your ass clenching him more and more.

“Oh fuck, I’m cumming baby!!” Tate screams and slams into you one final time blowing his load.

You feel the warmth of Tate’s seed fill you up, your ass feeling full alongside his cock. Tate’s head falls into the center of your back, trying to catch his breath as he kisses along your spine, his vision slightly blinded as he comes down from his high.

His hand wrapped around your cock, which was actually an impressive size Tate though, jerking you off in a fast pace he comes down from his high, now his goal was to only make you feel good.

You moan as you feel Tate’s lips move to your ear, “That’s it baby boy, cum for daddy”

You don’t last long, moaning as you finally get to cum, shooting, and coating Tate’s hand. He lifts it to his mouth, licking it clean. “You taste so good, baby. Now you rest while daddy goes to get a cloth.”

Tate leaves and returns with a wet cloth, wiping you down. You smile and feel sleep draw near. “Rest baby. You’ve earned it.” Tate wipes your hair from your forehead and fall asleep.


End file.
